Life After Death
by eddie.is.the.sex
Summary: The unthinkable, the unMENTIONABLE happens; Bella kills herself during the transformation. But 18 yrs later, edward meets Indie. She's just like Bella, but also her own self. Will she pull Edward out of his depression? could it possibly be... love? *gasp*
1. death

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. Ready? Okay. I seriously don't own anything. **

**Also, when a name is in italics, it's their POV. :)  
**

**One**

_Bella…_

I was in an awkward position; flat on my back, lying in a cramped space with a hard floor and walls. My arms were pinned to my sides. The walls were so close that my fingers brushed against it.

I felt … not quite right. Like I wasn't completely there. I felt fragile, light, as if I had no substance.

There was a musty, forest smell in the air. Like Jake. I opened my eyes. Strangely, everything remained pitch dark.

I opened my eyes wider, seeking out some source of light in the never-ending gloom, but found none. Suddenly I doubted my own eyes.

_Had I even opened them?_

Confused, I tried to swivel my head back and forth, but my neck was stiff and refused to budge.

And then, with a jolt of horror, I realized that _I couldn't move_.

I could feel my heart rate accelerating, my chest heaving with panic. But my body wasn't moving. It was completely still.

My mind was reeling.

_What was going on?_

Suddenly, my shocked thoughts were interrupted by a grating, clanking sound. It sounded both smooth and rough; like a snake rustling over dead leaves.

_Schhhhh…_

Then with a bump, I felt myself being lowered down.

I scrabbled at the walls, but my fingers couldn't move. But through the numbness, I could just barely feel something. I forced my stricken mind to think of what I was touching, what the walls were made of.

Wood.

I could feel the hysterics pulling my under.

_Schhhhh…_

High, high above me, I heard a droning, male voice. It was unrecognizable. He sounded muffled, and I had to strain my ears to try and listen to what he was saying.

"… and family of the deceased, we are gathered here today…"

My breath came faster and faster.

"… to mourn the unfortunate death…"

As I gazed through my closed lids, I finally saw the light.

"… of a beloved daughter…"

I was dead.

"… a treasured friend…"

I couldn't move my body because – and here I felt as though I was truly going crazy – _this was only my soul._

With growing enlightenment, I realized that this wooden box I was in, was my coffin.

And the grating sounds were the chains lowering me into the ground. To be buried.

"… Miss Isabella Swann."

_This was my funeral._

I felt the walls, or rather, the sides, of the coffin pressing into me. My mind began to drift, just like how it did when I was drowning. I couldn't draw enough oxygen into my lungs.

The suffocating dark began to bloom into white.

I felt my soul slipping away.

I struggled. I didn't want to go. Yet. So I desperately ignored the mounting panic, and fought to remember why I was here. Dead.

I saw flashes of images flicker before my shut eyelids.

The colours were bright and rich. The images, my memories, were filled with golds, pearly whites, bronzes. And a lot of red. My eyes felt stained with the sheer amount of red.

Through my sub-consciousness, I felt the gentle thump as my coffin settled in the grave, where it would stay for generations to come.

I felt dizzy, dehydrated, drained. The sparkling images slowly faded into the pure blinding white that could only belong to one place.

_Heaven._

Then, with a flash, I remembered how I died. I remembered the acute pain, like white-hot needles sticking themselves into every inch of my body. I remembered hurling myself through the glass window, the wind flying past me, and the sickening thump as I hit the ground. Head first.

My stomach rolled.

And as I felt my soul detaching itself from my still body, and rushing towards the perfect place above, I remembered my true love's last words to me.

"_If I could, I would take your pain and carry it myself. You're strong. You won't die. I'll get you through this. I promise."_

But no, I wasn't strong. I was weak. My mind desperately tried to excuse my weakness.

It was so painful. I had to get away from it… somehow.

But my excuse was just as weak as I was.

I flew towards my destiny, and my last thoughts were saturated with overwhelming feelings of grief, useless longing and love.

_Forgive me Edward._

**I know, the idea of Bella dying is unthinkable, but please, don't get turned off. It gets better, I promise!**


	2. hallelujah

**Two**

_18 years later…_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I sighed and cringed against the harsh sound of the alarm. With my eyes still tightly shut, I tried to savour the comfort of last night's sleep. Today I would be starting my new high school as a boarder. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at myself for being nervous.

_Beepbeepbeepbeep._ The alarm began squawking louder and more frantically.

I breathed out, exasperated. I decided to get up. I brushed a strand of hair out of my mouth and opened my tired eyes.

I heard an unintelligible moan coming from the bunk bed above me. My roomie was awake. Still lying down, I realized the alarm was still going.

"Sorry. I'm going for a run." I whispered in the early morning dim.

I heard a muffled stream of profanities, and then Lucy's groggy, morning-voice.

"Can you just turn the freakin' alarm off, _please?"_

"Sorry." I repeated.

I yawned, and almost hit my head on the drooping slats of the bunk above me as I stretched.

I glanced at the clock that was glaring a freakish, neon green light, on my messy table.

It read 6:34.

Quickly, before Lucy could complain again, I slammed my fist on the alarm.

It fell silent.

I ducked out, and changed from my holey t-shirt and p.j. pants, into sweats, scruffy sneakers and my black shirt with 'peace' on it. I pulled my long hair into a messy ponytail and surveyed myself in the mirror smeared with fingerprints that was hanging on the dorm door.

I studied my face. Most people thought I was pale. But that was a misconception. I only looked pale because of my dark hair. I was actually a little tanned.

As I stared, my blue eyes gazed back at me. I was proud of my eyes; sometimes light blue, sometimes a unique shade of indigo. Strands of raven-black hair hung on the sides of my face. I snatched up a few bobby pins from my bathroom bag and held them between my lips to secure the misplaced wisps of hair.

I turned around and foraged in the tiny fridge for my bottle of cold water that I had prepared the night before. I shivered as I felt the numbing cold.

I checked my room that I shared with my bored room-mate, to see if it was clean, and if I'd forgotten to bring anything.

Lucy's face was pressed into her pillow and I could see her mascara smeared on it. She was going to breakout in a couple of days, I thought grimly to myself.

Apart from the bunk-bed, there wasn't much space left in the-bedroom-which-was-more-like-a-cupboard. There was only a study-desk, long enough for two, that had been pushed against the wall.

Between the table and the beds, was a window with its grey-coloured curtains pulled shut.

I spied my ipod amongst the clutter on my bedside table, and grabbed it.

I was running out of time. If I wanted to get to school on time, I would have to hurry.

And with that, I crossed the little kitchen/lounge in five steps and opened the door.

* * *

I loved running. My new school, Mount Citreon High, was nestled on the edge of the Citreon Forest, and the leafy passages and quiet of the walking paths made it the perfect track.

Even though I was really only a three-minute drive from the town, it felt like I was in my very own, secluded rainforest.

The freedom made me feel so light, so … well, _free_.

I was listening my ipod, but not really listening to the lyrics or the melody. I was concentrating on the bass, the consistent deep thumping, and I pounded along the dry path, in time with it.

I was sprinting as hard and as fast as I could, and I turned my head sideways to watch the blur as one shade of green faded into another. My heart thudded like a cannon into my chest, and my breath was coming in short gasps. I faced forwards again, pushing my legs faster and faster.

But then, completely out of nowhere, I fell to the ground.

I lay flat on my back, my mind whirling drunkenly, as I tried to rearrange my thoughts.

I shook my head, and I felt a twinge of pain as the movement uncricked my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, and opened them again. I was completely stunned.

_Had I just smashed into an invisible wall or something?_

I blew my hair out from my mouth for the second time in half an hour, but remained lying on the pebbly track, shocked. I blinked rapidly, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

One ear of my ipod had been knocked out from my ear. I felt around for my ipod. With a sigh of relief, I found that it hadn't been broken, just scratched pretty viciously when it hit the ground.

I continued to lie on the uneven ground, still trying to figure out what I had hit.

Suddenly, barely a foot from my head, I heard a soft chuckle.

I felt a shot of irritation. Sure, it might _look_ funny, but it was actually really… painful.

"Are you okay there? Just lying on the ground?" the voice laughed again.

The more I heard his patronizing, little laugh, the more pissed off I got.

_Gah! Stop laughing!_

I turned my head, only seeing his expensive, Nike runners.

Spoilt, rich boy…

My gaze traveled higher, and I saw his immaculate, black sweatpants.

… who probably doesn't even run very often. His pants look brand-new! What a try-hard, faker…

He was wearing a grey tee. Even through my annoyance, I couldn't help but notice his muscles and _really_ good chest…

_Don't get distracted girl!_

I tore my eyes from his chest. They traveled to his face.

And that was when I very nearly lost my mind.

His face, in all its glory, could only be described as _god-like._

Hallelujah.

His jaw was strong, sculpted, his skin an odd yet still beautiful shade of pale. His lips were curved in a seductive smile, his perfectly shaped eyebrows raised, surveying me.

And his eyes! I had to cling to sanity as I gazed into them. They were gold, the exact same colour as his hair.

There was a purpose to my life after all.

I sighed in bliss, my eyes fixed on his face.

It was only when I finally ripped my eyes away from him that I realized that I'd actually been looking _hungrily_ at him.

I stared at his sneakers again, inwardly cringing with extreme embarrassment.

Kill me.

He laughed. "You really _wouldn't_ want me to do that."

I felt my cheeks glow red, and with a jolt of horror, I realized that I had said it out loud. At this, my inner self stopped cringing, and curled into a ball instead.

I couldn't think of something to say in reply to that, so I settled on pretending to not hear him.

He laughed yet again.

"Do you need some help? You've been lying on the ground for a long time."

Even though I was still recovering from the bout of humiliation, I still managed to roll my eyes.

I glanced up, and saw the beautiful guy extend a pale hand to me.

Trying to gather my little scraps of dignity together, I refused his help.

I gingerly got to my feet, wincing as my muscles unclenched. Wow. Running into an invisible wall really _hurt_.

I stood up, and attempted to brush the dirt from my sweats, but only succeeded in rubbing it into a brown stain on my butt. I gave up.

I lifted a hand up to my hair, and found that it had been yanked into something similar to a bird nest. One bobby pin dangled just between my eyes. I snatched it off, pulling out several strands of hair in the process.

Bravely, he continued the monologue. "So, how did you get down there?"

I took in a deep breath, trying to steel myself against the power of Mr. Beautiful's mesmerizing eyes.

"I _fell_." I replied, my voice dead pan.

"Obviously. But how?" he asked innocently.

For some reason I felt like he was teasing me, like he knew what was going on, and I didn't.

"I tripped. On a rock. Or something." I lied through my teeth. I was sure I hadn't just _tripped_. I wasn't some klutz. I'd been running for years and never tripped.

I gritted my teeth.

He noticed my frustration. "You look confused. Don't you think you tripped?" His probing seemed to mock me.

He opened his annoyingly beautiful mouth again. Whatever he would say next, I knew it would set me off.

"Hmm?"

That did it.

"_What_ is your _problem_!" I burst out. "Why are you _still_ laughing at me? It's not even that funny!"

His expression was at first surprised at my outburst, but then to my growing infuriation, he pressed his lips together in an effort to not laugh. His eyes sparkled, and as I looked at them, my anger fizzled out.

"I'm sorry for laughing then. I'll be on my way."

So I stood there in the middle of the track, with dirt all over me, and my hair pulled out on one side, watching him go.

I felt satisfied at getting him to leave. But I also felt a twinge of dismay.

But then to my surprise, after about ten meters, he turned around and called lightly to me. "I have another theory."

I waited.

"Are you sure someone didn't just run into you?"

I put my finger to my chin, pretending to think hard.

"Um… yes."

He paused, looking at me in that annoying '_I know you more than _you_ know you'_ kind of way. I blustered on, agitated again.

"Besides, I didn't see anyone coming. Whoever - " and here I made quotation marks with my fingers." – ran into me, must've had super speed or something."

He didn't reply. Instead he simply smiled his movie-star smile and turned to go.

I stared at his retreating back, and to my extreme surprise, he turned around to face me for the second time.

"One more little thing."

I blew out my breath, impatient. "Yes, what?"

"You should _really_ watch where you're going next time."

I gaped after his retreating back, speechless.

**And just in case you haven't realised, that WASN'T Eddiekins! You'll meet him soon though, don't worry.**


	3. heaven

**Three**

When I sprinted back to the dorms, I quickly stripped and had a shower, rinsing away all the grime from the so-called 'fall'.

After I changed into some clean clothes, I grabbed my hefty bag full filled with my new books. They were all as thick as my hand was wide. But maybe that was just because I had small hands.

Lucy was still sprawled among the mess of blankets that was her bunk, the curtains still drawn.

I tucked my iPod into the clutter on my desk, grabbed two apples, and without another glance back at Lucy, I left the dorm.

By the time I'd walked down the hallway and out of the building, I had already eaten one apple. As I chomped on my second, I looked around me at the little mountain town of Lianna.

Apart from the huddle of personal houses, Mount Citreon (or MC for short) High, and the Dorm House, there were only one of every necessary shop; i.e. one butcher, one hairdresser/barber/makeup stylist combined, one shopping market. It really was a very small town, but so far, I liked it. I'd come here because I'd wanted to try and live life a bit more independently; without my parent's help.

Of course, Renee and Charlie begged me not to, but I insisted on going.

But after seeing their pleading faces, I compensated. I allowed them to visit whenever they wanted.

But I also sneakily chose to come to Lianna because it was far away from my hometown, and it would be pretty hard for my parents to visit often.

Since the town was so small, there was really no need for cars, except for when leaving the town, and for this I was grateful. Everyone my age had learnt how to drive, except … you guessed it. Yours truly.

I just seemed to have a bad feeling about cars. I'm not sure why.

As I walked along, I saw a stream of other high school students walking towards MC High. The only difference between us was the fact that they were walking in little huddles. I immediately felt isolated.

I suddenly felt a rush of giddy nervousness, and I frowned at myself. I usually wasn't that shy. I mean, I'd _volunteered_ to live in a small town for a year or so! That was my character. So, I pushed aside my anxiety, and strode forwards pushing open the school double doors, confidently. As I walked in, I heard many whispers, coming from all sides.

_Did they actually think that I couldn't hear them?_

"Is that the new girl?"

"Huh. She's seems really up herself – look at the way she's strutting."

"Um, I don't know. That might be how I would walk if I was _really_ nervous."

"Whatever."

I ignored them. There was sure to be a few bitchy people – even in a tiny school like this.

I decided to check what subjects I had first.

I awkwardly held my bag in the crook of one arm, the half-eaten apple between my teeth, and then unzipped my bag to look for my timetable. As I whisked my hand through the contents of my bag, I heard a voice.

"You _could_ put the bag down, you know."

Unfortunately I forgot that I still had my apple in my mouth. "Zairs muhd on da flaw." I mumbled through my apple.

Then I looked up.

It was, of course, that beautiful guy from the forest. I kicked myself. I should've recognized his voice; smooth and alluring. He was grinning at me again. He had a new shirt on, pale blue. I couldn't help but notice that it contrasted perfectly with his marble skin.

_Snap out of it!_

I jumped as the shrill alarm-like bell rang. In shock, I spat the apple out. He watched with amusement as it splattered on the floor. People hastily skirted around the mess, as they hurried towards their classes.

He decided not to comment, for which I was eternally grateful.

Instead he turned to me and spoke in his lovely, velvet voice again.

"I'm sorry. I've been terribly rude not to introduce myself earlier. Your little… incident… distracted me."

I just looked at him. No comebacks came to mind.

He stuck out a hand. "I'm Jasper. Pleased to meet you."

I smiled back at him. Apart from his annoying smirk, and mildly insulting jokes, he seemed pretty nice. Nicer than the girls I heard bitching about me before.

"Indie. Nice to meet you too."

"Is that short for something? Or just…"

I replied as I always did. "Yeah. My real name's Indiana."

He nodded. "That _is_ a real mouthful. I like 'Indie' better."

Before I could protest, he snagged my bag straps from my arm, and held it out for me. I just shook my head, amazed at his speed. Within seconds, I'd found my timetable.

"What do you have first?" he asked as I unfolded my crumpled timetable

"Um…" I used my finger to search. "Chemistry. With Gardinier." I said finally.

He smiled at me. "Me too. Let's walk together."

As we walked side by side, he chatted to me.

"So what are you doing here, in this god-forsaken little town? And on your own?" he asked.

"Well, I asked to move here."

He waited.

"By myself. As in no parents."

"Well that's usually what 'on your own' means. But why?" his curiosity seemed genuine, so I continued.

"Because I wanted to be more independent! New town, no one I know. Just me and my lonesome."

He cocked his elegant eyebrow.

"What? You don't believe me?" My temper always got me into trouble.

"No, quite the contrary. I think you're being brave."

I looked at him, surprised.

We entered the classroom. I glanced around - everyone was staring at me.

Or rather, Jasper.

He moved away from my side, slipping gracefully into one of the two empty stools at the back. I was still hovering, uncomfortable, near the door, unsure where to sit. Then Jasper looked up.

"Sit next to me, Indie." he called loudly.

You could have knocked everyone in the room over with a feather. The girls looked shocked, as if they were watching a horrendous scandal, and the guys looked at me up and down, as if wondering what was so special about me.

Only Jasper had a friendly expression on his face.

I met his eye with a grateful smile, and began walking towards the back of the room.

"Just a second Miss Lane."

I turned around. The teacher – an old man with crumbs in his scraggly beard – motioned to me with a finger. I walked back up to the front of the room.

"We have a new student this year. Miss Lane… would you like to introduce yourself?"

_No! I'll pass!_

But I could see there was no getting out of it, so I fixed a fake grin on my face and said, "Hi… my name's Indiana Lane, but you can just call me Indie… um." I looked to Mr. Gardinier, to see if that was enough.

Sadly, he motioned for me to continue, nodding his head in encouragement.

"Okay… well, as you might be able to tell from my accent, I moved here from Melbourne, Australia."

This caused some interest. More people were actually looking at me, rather than scribbling notes to eachother. I bravely continued.

"And just incase you're wondering, I don't have a pet koala or kangaroo in my backyard."

I inwardly winced with horror at the weak joke, but surprisingly, it actually got a few laughs. I saw one guy nudge his neighbour and stage whisper, "Man, I told you so!"

At least now, about half the class weren't sending death glares at me (the male side). The girls were all gazing back at me, as if I was mentally handicapped.

_Well, you can't have them all._

Mr. Gardinier gave me a pleased smile, as if to say _'See? Not too hard.'_

I agreed with him. I tossed my long hair behind me and walked back to the tall stool at the back of the classroom that was waiting for me. I plunked myself down on it, and turned my head to see Jasper, my first real friend, give me a toothy grin. Of course, his teeth were all perfectly straight and white as snow. He smoothly gave me a high-five slap.

I got a jolt of shock when I touched his hand; it was cold as ice. I looked at him, feeling my brows pull together. I quickly rearranged my features and looked to the front again, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw his cheeky grin grow wider.

Chemistry was easy - Mum had paid for me to do an extra course on it. Jasper's field of excellence seemed to be Chemistry as well, so we both breezed through it. I felt the eyes of many struggling students on us.

I asked him lightly. "So, Jasper, I've told you a bit about my life… now you tell me about yours."

I found it increasingly easy to talk to him – it was as though we had been friends for years.

"Well, I live with my adopted family… my biological father and mother died… a long time ago."

I didn't know how to comfort him. I immediately felt guilty; I had _both_ my loving parents, but I _chose_ not to live with them. Jasper had no parents. He had no choice.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"It's alright. It's been many years… I hardly remember them."

Thankfully he continued, and we avoided the awkward silence that had been brewing.

"Carlisle and Esme took me in some time ago. They also took in two other adopted brothers, and two adopted sisters. Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and B-" and here he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He swiftly continued, deflecting my question smoothly. "So anyway, Carlisle likes traveling, so we only stay in one place for a few years. We just recently moved here from Washington."

"So you're pretty new here too? Why wasn't anyone staring at you?" I asked, a little put out.

He fiddled with his stained lab coat, and spoke while staring at the table.

"They _were_ staring at me. Well, rather, you and me. You see, I'm not really that good with people, so it must've surprised them to see me talking with you. Others just tend to leave me alone… and I'm really good at blending in."

I found that hard to believe. How could someone so good-looking just blend in? The idea was ridiculous.

He continued. "And anyway, they were obviously staring more at you because you're _brand_ new. I'm only…"

"Second-hand?" I couldn't help but finish his sentence.

He laughed. "That's one way of looking at it."

I remembered how he'd mentioned that he wasn't that good at socializing with others, and one thing niggled at me.

I said "But you're good at talking with me."

He smiled. "Hmm… you're really the first person apart from my siblings, who I can be around easily. There's just something about you… as if… I've known you for a long time."

I blushed at the compliment. Jasper and I spent the whole lesson just talking, and it was comforting, knowing that I had, at least one good friend.

"Alice is going to be so excited meeting you," he remarked just as we were packing up.

"Alice? As in your sister?"

He nodded. "You better watch out. She'll probably be waiting for you after school to take you shopping."

I raised an eyebrow. By that description, she seemed really ditsy.

He laughed loudly at my expression. "Trust me, she's not like that. She's just… Alice." I recognized a powerful emotion flicker across his face as he said her name.

He was completely and utterly in love with her. I thought that I would feel disappointed, or jealous of this Alice, but strangely, I felt happy for her. For some odd reason, I knew that Jasper and I weren't meant to be together. It would be all wrong.

My next lesson was Advanced English. Jasper's next one was Calculus. He grinned down at my timetable, and his cheeky smile spread like wildfire over his face. He looked extremely pleased about something.

"Good luck Indie. I'll see you later. You're room is down that hallway, the classroom on the right," he said, patting me lightly on the back. And with that, he strode off.

_Abandoned._

And so I stumbled down the hallway, heart sinking as I realized I might have to introduce myself _all_ over again.

Thankfully, I didn't have to. My teacher, Mr. Mooney, brusquely handed me a manila folder of sheets, and ushered me impatiently towards a seat.

There was no one sitting next to me, and I felt like an idiot, with nothing to do.

As I settled on studying the numerous graffiti that had been scrawled on the desk, I heard someone talking to me.

"Hey. Are you the new girl?"

I wearily looked up to see the boy sitting in the desk in front me, looking at me. He had blond hair in that typical surfer-style, and light blue eyes. The beginnings of a beard were sprouting up from his unshaven chin, as though he was trying to flaunt his age.

He'd swiveled around so that he could talk to me.

When I didn't immediately reply, he offered me a sweaty hand and said formally, "Michael J. Newton." When I shook his hand, I simply said, "Indie." I watched as a blush coloured his cheeks. He obviously felt the fool after saying his name so elaborately. I felt sorry for the embarrassed guy and gave him a small smile.

I thought that since no one was going to fill my neighbour's seat, I might as well try and make friends with this Michael guy. He certainly seemed eager enough for two.

But before I could begin the somewhat forced conversation, the door opened with an earsplitting bang. The room fell silent.

I looked up, and felt my soul just about slipping away. This must be heaven.


	4. knowledge

**Four**

A boy around my age stormed in, his bronze hair wind-blown, his jaw clenched as if in anger. Even though he looked absolutely livid, he still looked mind-blowingly beautiful. Even more beautiful than Jasper.

His skin was the same pale colour. His eyes were black as onyx. All his features were perfect, as though he was an ice sculpture.

Mr. Vladovski was the first to break the silence.

His voice was flat, and he said clearly, "Mr. Cullen. This must be a record. You're only-" he checked his watch dramatically "- two minutes late."

The bronze-haired boy stared coldly at the teacher with a gaze so intensely frosty that I almost felt the temperature in the room go down. I shivered.

Mr. Vladovski said, "A spectacular entrance I'm sure, but you can sit down now."

The boy strode through the room, not seeing or maybe not caring about the student's who were gaping at him. His black eyes bored into the wall opposite the door, and his teeth clenched as he powered through. But when he got to about a foot from me, he froze, dead in his tracks. His head swiveled slowly in my direction, and his mouth opened and closed, speechless.

_Was he really staring at me?_

For a split second, light seemed to flash through his eyes, and he relaxed

His expression on his face melted, and he gazed at me, confused.

He sat down next to me carefully, and clenched the tabletop with a furious strength. Only when the teacher shook his head and turned back towards the whiteboard, the beautiful boy let go of the table. My eyes widened.

_His fingers had left marks where he was gripping it._

And then so quickly that I almost missed it, I saw his hand smoothly wipe the edge. I blinked, and the marks had disappeared.

But when my mystified gaze combed the floor, I saw minuscule shavings of wood gently floating down to the ground

* * *

_Jasper…_

I quickly turned around to see Alice already standing next to me. The expression on her face was inscrutable. She touched my arm, and asked me anxiously.

"Where is she?" Her lips blurred as she spoke.

I answered quickly. "I just sent her off to her next class. Advanced English. With Edward."

Her eyes widened. "No! What if he loses control? It's highly possible that Indie is his singer."

She yanked my arm. "We _have_ to tell him. He'll need at least _some_ warning!"

We quickly walked through the long hallway, going the opposite direction to the other students. I hardly paused to register the surprised and curious looks on their faces.

Just as we pushed open the double doors and stepped into the fresh air, Edward stepped out of his car. He still drove the silver Volvo around. It was parked over two parking places. After eighteen years, it looked like an antique compared to the sleek cars designed nowadays. It was only from Rosalie's constant servicing, that he still got it to move.

He stepped out, his bronze hair messy and unruly from the wind as always. And with his permanently withdrawn expression on as always. I always got so gloomy around him.

"Edward." Alice called.

I saw him look around, searching for the source of the sound. He looked disappointed to see us. Edward hardly ever talked to us – his own family – anymore.

We walked over to him. He just looked warily between the two of us. I felt his pain rip through him as he saw how successful Alice and my relationship still was. I looked away; I couldn't bear it.

"Edward." Alice reached out towards him, trying to maintain his attention. He had looked uncaringly away, gazing at the horizon. He slowly turned to look at her face.

Alice's eyes glinted with excitement, as she spoke faster than usual.

"I had a vision yesterday night. You won't believe it… I can see that. But I've got to try."

He looked at her, his face dead. He cleared his throat, but his voice still cracked from the disuse. "What is it, Alice?" He only said this for courtesy. I could see that he really didn't care at all.

"Edward, I saw you kissing a girl. And you were sparkling."

He didn't even blink. His eyes remained cold, unresponsive.

Alice was really sad now. I could feel her own confusion, though she tried to hide it. She had to be confident, otherwise Edward really would _not _believe her.

"And then I saw that same girl, come here. She's the new girl! She's Bella… reincarnated!"

Edward continued to just look at her calmly, as if waiting for her to say, 'April Fools!' I had to admit; 'reincarnation' even sounded ludicrous to me.

"You're making that up Alice." His voice was weary. "I'm getting a little tired of your stories… and this one's gone just a little bit too far."

"No, I'm not making it up. It's not just a story; it's true! You must believe me Edward. And I saw the look on your face when you were kissing her. It was bliss, happiness! The same look when you were with B-"

"No one can compare to Bella."

Edward's voice was unnaturally quiet, the way it was when he was bordering on furious.

"I'm not comparing Indie to Bella. I'm comparing the looks on your faces." She replied calmly.

"That's impossible. I only yearn for one person, one only! Do _not_ compare that _ridiculous_ figment of your imagination to Bella! Do not!" He pushed the words out from between his clenched teeth.

Alice didn't back away, or back down. I felt the frustration radiating of her, and the building tension between them. Instead, she hissed back at him, "It's not a figment of my imagination, and you know that! If you do not listen to me, you will make the stupid mistake of missing the best thing that will ever happen to you in your life!"

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he glared at Alice viciously.

"_Bella_ was the best thing that has ever happened to me! You _know_ that! I do not want your useless visions taunting me! I do not even want you to _talk_ to me. _Leave me be!" _He lifted an arm to push her away.

In a flash, I'd stepped in front of Alice. Edward's blow landed on my chest, harmless. His eyes widened in terror at what he had been about to do. Only now did Alice look shocked. Edward had never used violence before on _us_. My eyes were narrowed. I was furious. Edward just stared at me as I fought to calm myself. If I got any angrier, the situation would get out of hand.

I lifted my shaking fists to my head, and gradually, I felt calm overtake me. I was in control again.

Edward turned his head towards Alice, his sad eyes begging her to forgive him. She nodded back in return; her eyes warm, understanding.

"Listen Edward." I spoke quietly. "I spoke to her."

It wrenched my heart as I saw Edward's face lighten with hope.

"Not Bella. Indie."

He just stared at me mutely, unbearably sad.

"She doesn't look a thing like Bella; she has black hair and blue eyes. But sometimes, I see flickers of… Bella… in her. She thinks like Bella, but also like Indie. If that makes sense. But it's mostly Bella."

Edward still looked disbelieving.

Alice stepped forwards again, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Haven't you seen Michael Newton? He's _the _Mike Newton! Reincarnated. I saw him chatting Indie up! Just like with Bella. And also Indies' parents' names are Renee and Charlie. Don't you think it's even a little bit odd?"

"Of course there are some differences." I spoke, continuing Alice's train of thought. "For example… Indie went running this morning."

We all knew Bella was almost disabled when it came to physical activity.

I continued, "I met here there, when I was timing my sprints. I accidentally… ran into her." I snickered. "She thought she'd run into an invisible wall."

"But look at those similarities!" Alice interrupted me, throwing me a frown for showing Edward the unnecessary differences.

She continued, counting each item on her fingers. "She blushes easily, she's independent, all those names that are exactly the same-"

Edward interrupted Alice, "I'm sorry, but I need to get to class now."

And with that, he whipped around and pushed through the doors without a backwards glance.

Alice and I looked at each other, speechless at his abruptness.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell him about my other visions." Alice spoke softly to me.

We watched Edward's retreating back.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Alice muttered to me.

"Me too." I replied.

* * *

_Edward…_

The more I walked down that hallway, the angrier I became. I realized that Jasper had been calming me down the whole time. Sometimes I became very infuriated with my brother's talent. He could be fooling you completely, and you would have no idea.

I stormed along the hallway, feeling the tension build up inside me.

I didn't believe one word of their speech. Bella reincarnated. How ridiculous! I mimicked Jasper's words sarcastically in my head.

"_Of course… there are some differences."_

Well obviously! Because Indie or whatever her name was, was _not_ Bella reincarnated! She was _Indie!_

Those names… they were all something which neither Alice nor Jasper seemed to have heard of.

_Coincidences._

I stormed through the hallway, letting my friend called Self-Revulsion consume me.

I had killed the love of my life.

She had died for me. _Because of me_.

And my brother and sister wanted me to just _forget_ that? And move on? Impossible. It was almost blasphemous.

When Bella had _died_ – I closed my eyes as the pain lashed through me- I vowed to myself that I would not kill myself. I would punish myself forever. By staying alive. Without Bella, my one true other half.

I was frustrated with Jasper and Alice's constant schemes to _make me happy_. I didn't deserve it.

_Just leave me be._

I pushed open the door, with more force than was required. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten that all I needed to open doors was a light tap of a finger.

The door crashed against the wall. Everyone in the classroom was staring at me with shock in their eyes.

I could see the teacher's lips moving, but I didn't hear him. I could still feel the anger burning through me, but I pushed on, towards my seat. I stared at the far wall. But when I got to about a foot away from my seat, I caught a whiff of the most luscious, mouthwatering scent I had ever encountered. Bella's scent. It was the exact same. I remembered it perfectly; eighteen years would never change the way I remembered it to be. Strong, overpowering, sweet.

As I looked up, I saw a petite girl with long, layered black hair and uneasy blue eyes.

"_She's the new girl!"_ Through my frozen mind, I dimly remembered Alice's words.

I bit back the venom rising in my mouth, and desperately tried to control my raging emotions.

_I could handle this. I had done it before… with Bella._

But time had made resisting the siren's call, extremely difficult. As difficult as it was the first time.

_I could do it. I had to._

My eyes searched her face as I sat down, and I received yet another shock.

_I couldn't read her mind._

I sat down, and went through the exact same memorable experience as I had two decades ago.

* * *

_Indie…_

Well that was memorable, I thought as I left the classroom.

Throughout the whole lesson, the bronze-haired boy had looked in intense pain, and he never moved an inch. He had been as still as stone. His tension intimidated me, and I lowered my face, flicking my hair over one shoulder. It made a perfect shield from my neighbour's strained expressions.

I'd listened carefully when Mr. Vladovski was reading through the roll.

"Miss. Chi?" he called out, bored.

"Present." I heard a girl answer from somewhere at the back of the classroom.

"And _Mister_ Edward Cullen?"

Before anyone could reply, the teacher gave a little giggle and answered his own question.

"Oh rightio! With an entrance like that, how could I have missed the legendary _Edward Cullen_?"

Hm. So his name was Edward.

This guy obviously thought of himself as some _bad-boy_. I rolled my eyes. I hated those kinds of guys.

And he had some serious anger-management problems.

I tried to act nonchalant, as if I didn't care about his obvious anxiety. But the more I acted like that, the weaker I felt on the inside.

Why did this guy keep looking at me that intimidating way?

I spent the whole lesson staring at my numerous sheets, leaning uncomfortably away from Edward.

When I did that, Edward looked at me curiously. I twiddled my pen in my fingers and kept the curtain of hair between us.

The bell finally rang. Both Edward and I stood up at the same time, but he left the room in a flash, whereas I had to maneuver myself between the mess of chairs, desks and people.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Michael, the surfer-wannabe, open his mouth to try and talk to me. I hurriedly pretended to not see him.

I was glad to be out of the class.

But when I got to the door, I found some people waiting for me.


	5. the angels

**Five**

"Hey Indie."

Jasper was lounging, relaxed against the doorframe, his grin back in place. The sunlight streaming down from a nearby window lit up his golden head of hair. Next to him, stood a pixie-like girl. She was thin in the extreme, and held herself with the perfect, delicate stance of a ballerina.

She had the same remarkable ocher-coloured eyes that Jasper and Edward had, and the same unblemished, pale skin.

Her hair was as black as mine, and hacked short.

Thankfully, her lips were curved in a warm smile.

Jasper, with his tall, golden-haired appearance, complemented the other girl's small features and dark hair. They looked beautiful together.

Jasper's melodic voice broke my stunned silence.

"Indie, I want you to meet someone."

He gave the petite girl a light push. She didn't stumble. She moved with an admirable grace, and I wondered if she was a dancer.

She smiled, showing her pearly whites, and said in a high, tinkling, quick voice, "I'm Alice and very pleased to meet you Indie."

I smiled back at her, "Me too. I've heard a lot about you from Jasper."

Alice flashed Jasper a wide grin and then, so quickly that I thought I'd imagined it, she swiftly blew him a kiss.

"I've heard a lot about you _too_, Indie." She grinned at Jasper.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" Jasper asked me.

Before I could even open my mouth, Alice butted in.

"Of _course_ she would!" she scolded Jasper. "But we wouldn't take no for an answer anyway," she told me. She grinned and poked me lightly in the ribs.

I began to like Alice already. She didn't pussyfoot around.

As we talked, the three of us walked towards the little cafeteria.

I paused, to look around at everyone eating their assigned food on plastic lunch trays.

Noticing my pause, Alice asked me, "So this must be new for you. You don't have cafeterias in Australia, right?"

I shook my head and couldn't help laughing. It looked so cliché, as if stolen from a movie.

"Nope. We bring our own lunches."

"I bet you have your own pet kangaroo though!" Alice joked.

Jasper and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

It felt so natural, so comfortable. My first day seemed like a dream come true.

Except for one outstanding exception.

I hesitantly took my greasy chicken leg and serving of mushy peas, and followed the two beautiful people to a table in a quiet corner of the cafeteria. I couldn't help but notice the heads that were turned in our direction, or the audible whispers that echoed around.

I saw two other people sitting at the table that Jasper and Alice were heading towards. I shrank behind, extremely intimidated.

There was a heavily muscled guy with curly, dark hair, sitting next to a gorgeous girl. The girl had pure, fair hair that hung like silk down to the middle of her back. She had crossed her long legs, and from under the table, I glimpsed a pair of viciously tall, red, stilettos.

The guy had draped his arm over the blonde's shoulder. The muscles bulged from under his expensive-looking shirt. His arm looked really heavy, but the girl didn't seem to notice. She was talking quickly to the guy; her lips were almost blurred with the speed.

The guy was drumming the fingers on his other hand, on the tabletop.

Alice danced towards them, and spoke quietly, "Emmett. The table's shaking_ pretty _violently."

The muscled guy looked down with surprise and sheepishly tucked his hand under the table. The table stopped shaking immediately.

Alice ducked her head and spoke into his ear so quietly that I didn't hear a single word. As he listened, he looked me over, brows knotted together in confusion. He looked incredulous. After a second, his face relaxed, and his laugh boomed through the cafeteria.

He removed his arm from the blonde's shoulders, and stood up. He offered me his paw of a hand. I hesitated, eyeing his tank-like chest, but then his cheeky grin reminded me of Jasper, and I relaxed. I shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. You're Indie right? The new girl?" His voice was like chocolate, smooth and comforting.

I felt his infectious grin spread over my face and said, "Yes… the New Girl."

Emmett continued, "Nice to meet you. Jasper mentioned something about seeing you at the forest this morning."

I gave Jasper a look.

"Oh? So now everyone knows I'm the New Girl who ran into an invisible wall?" I asked Jasper testily.

He grinned his mischievous grin, and teased, "I couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards Emmett again. "I'm guessing you're another brother of Jasper's?"

He raised his brows when I said 'another'.

"You've met Edward." It wasn't a question.

"Well," I formed my words carefully, "Yeah, I guess. We sat next to each other in English."

Alice glanced over my shoulder. I turned my head, and my stomach plummeted. A bronze-haired boy was sitting by himself on a table in the opposite corner. His head was bowed, and his hands were clenched again.

Alice spoke again to me, apologetic, "He didn't introduce himself, did he?"

"Not really, no." Even to me, my voice sounded sad.

Awkward silence. It was Emmett who broke it.

"Speaking of introducing…" he hinted at the blonde girl who as of yet, hadn't said a word. Her eyes fluttered up, and I recognized the butterscotch colour of her eyes. She sighed and unfolded herself from the seat. Then she smiled.

"Hi Indie. I'm Alice's sister, Rosalie. I'm very glad to meet you." Despite her earlier hesitation, she seemed sincere.

I smiled shyly at her. "Hi. Nice to meet you too."

Alice bounced up to my side. I hadn't realized that she had even left in the first place.

With a jolt, I realized that she had also brought someone with her. Her brother was standing next to her, his eyes downcast. I thought he looked a little ashamed of his coldness before.

"Look who's arrived!" Alice announced brightly. She nudged Edward with her elbow, and gave him a little push forward with a flick of her fingers.

I wasn't expecting Edward's expression. He looked wary, unsure.

_At least he didn't look angry anymore. _

This gave me some hope.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have the chance to introduce myself earlier. My name's Edward Cullen."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice giving Jasper a thumbs-up. He'd crossed his arms across his chest, and was nodding, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

Meanwhile, Edward looked at me, his eyes powerful and scorching. I felt myself getting dizzy.

"Uh…" I blinked, and regained some of my sanity. "Hi. I'm Indie. Nice to meet you."

I glimpsed Jasper and Emmett smacking fists.

He smiled hesitantly at me, "It's very nice to meet you too, Indie."

I just grinned stupidly at him.

Behind his back, I saw Alice doing a little victory dance.

When I turned around, I saw Rosalie sitting down again. She was evidently pretending to read her glossy magazine, but I thought I saw an amused smile playing around her lips.

Suddenly, without any warning at all, I found myself sitting in a Biology lab.

* * *

_The light moved in waves, like I was underwater. Flashes of bright light burned into my irises. Through the disorientating light, I saw a teacher standing with his back to the class, scribbling something illegible on the blackboard. Students sat with their heads bowed, their faces unclear and their forms waving in the weak light. Everyone's clothes were garishly antique._

_There was an old-fashioned microscope and a cardboard box of slides on the table in front of me. I heard the loud scrape as a chair was pulled back, and I turned my head to my right. I received the shock of my life. Edward, in all this wondrous glory, was sitting in the desk next to me. He looked exactly the same as always, as if time hadn't changed him. His hair was wet, and as I stared into his butterscotch eyes, I felt surprised that he was talking to me._

_Shocked, even._

_"Hello," he said quietly to me. The rippling light didn't seem to affect his voice. It sounded the same as always._

_"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued in his sweet, melodic voice, "I_

_didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan"._

* * *

I woke in Jasper's arms. Dimly, I wondered why I had collapsed.

But when I opened my eyes and looked around, I was back in the cafeteria. I saw five, anxious, beautiful faces staring at me. I disentangled myself free from Jasper's cold arms and backed away. I felt sick, nauseous. Alice's face was stunned. I fixed my gaze on Edward's face; it was thunderstruck.

I had no idea what had just happened. It was like I'd been sucked into a time warp or something, and recalled some strange memory. Except, they weren't my memories. And…

"Who's _Bella_?" I asked, my voice cracking with terror.


	6. lying or mad

**Six**

I felt several arms gripping me; powerful and hard… and very cold.

Colours blurred before me, and I dimly felt my feet dragging along the floor.

A rush of chilly air, and then I felt myself thump down on a soft surface and then sink down a bit.

I blinked, shook my head. I realized they had steered me down the hallway, into the breezy, stormy-skied car park, and finally into Edward's startlingly old car.

Never the less, the car's interior was still very fine, dark leather. It felt like silk.

I leaned my head against the soothing headrest, and closed my eyes. I listened.

"Indie. I know you're confused, but please do not be alarmed." I heard Jasper's melodic, quiet voice close to my ear, and my eyes fluttered open.

"You're so tense. Relax, Indie." Alice shook my shoulder, and I realized that I had been biting my lip and clenching and unclenching my tight fists.

"We're not going to hurt you. Nothing's going to happen to you."

I frowned. In a moment of irrational logic, I thought to myself.

_How could she know that? No one could know the future._

Everyone was staring at me - all their faces uncomfortably close in the cramped space.

All five of them were blowing their sweet breath into my face, and the concentrated dose made me dizzy. I cringed away involuntarily.

This must've surprised them, because an identical quizzical look flashed across their faces. Less than a second later, it disappeared, and was replaced with concern.

I turned my head uneasily to Alice's lovely face and heard her speak.

"Don't look so freaked out, Indie. No one's going to hurt you, okay? Now just listen."

I stared numbly back at her.

"Could you please just tell us what you just saw? I mean, I already know, just… for the benefit of the others…" she faltered, waving her hand half-heartedly towards Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I barely registered her confusing words.

_How could she know what I had just… seen? Or was the appropriate word 'imagined ?_

I didn't know if I should, or could tell them. They were little more than strangers. I thought about keeping my mouth shut, and telling them to just get away from me.

"Please Indie. You can trust us. Whatever you say - we won't judge." asked Jasper urgently.

I looked at his uneasy but kind face, and I made up my mind to speak, before the rest of my courage fled.

I cleared my throat nervously.

"I was sitting in a school lab… but everything looked different. Everyone's clothes were old-fashioned… it must've been fifteen, twenty years ago." I gulped.

Thankfully, no one seemed to think I was crazy. Alice looked expectant, waiting. I refused to look at the face that I was most afraid of. I continued.

"It felt like a… a dream. Or memory."

Alice breathed, "What makes you say that?"

I took in a deep, shuddering breath, and tried to sound as calm as possible. "The light looked funny. Everything was waving, like ripples… and only some colours and objects … stood out… Just like when you would remember something from a long time ago."

Silence. I took that as a sign to elaborate.

"It looked like a biology class. There were some things on the desk I was sitting in. I can't really remember well now… but I think there was a microscope..? I'm just not sure."

I heard Jasper ask me, "What happened next?"

"I heard something – some noise… it's all going fuzzy now. But I remember turning my head and seeing…" I paused, hesitant.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stiffen, as though he knew what I was going to say next.

"… Edward."

Every single on of them leaned back and let out a whoosh of agitated breath. I peeked out from under my dark fringe, finally giving in to the temptation of seeing _his_ expression.

He looked terrified. Shocked beyond belief. As I watched, he shook his head and blinked rapidly. The tendons in his hands stood out.

I tightened my resolve, and forced myself to finish.

"He… looked at me and said 'hello'. Then he said -" Everyone watched Edward's face, and to my intense discomfort, he mouthed my next words as I recited them out loud. A chill ran down my spine as I saw his lips match my words perfectly.

" – My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

In yet another bout of unsuitably timed logic, I wondered why I could remember this short monologue word for word, when I couldn't even remember what object was in front of me, on the desk. I decided that I didn't care.

No one was looking at me. Every face was turned towards Edward. A strange, twisted look came into his eyes, and even from where I sat, dazed, I saw the powerful pain his eyes. His fingers jerked.

Finally, Alice turned towards me, with a strange expression on her face.

"Do you know what this means, Indie?" she whispered to me in a low, burning voice. " You have a great talent. A _power_."

My mouth fell open. I glanced unwillingly into her topaz eyes.

"You have to believe us when we say this." She continued, her voice growing higher with anticipation.

I knew that I was already caught in the trap. After this morning, I would believe almost anything. Hell, she could even say that –

"We're vampires."

Double-take. Alice was watching me closely. Actually, _everyone_ was watching me closely.

I let out a shaky laugh that bordered on hysterical. They just frowned at me. The little part of my mind commented: If this was a joke, they were doing it _very_ well.

I ignored it.

"Ha ha ha ha." I coughed each syllable out. Even to me, my laugh sounded forced. This was so not funny.

"Yeah. Right." I shook my head.

"I've had enough of this." I heaved myself up to get out of the car.

Swiftly, with a tiny nod from Alice, Jasper's white arm snaked out and smacked down on the little old-fashioned lock on the door.

I fell back, shocked at the rapidity of the move.

Alice's face was grim. "We're not joking, Indie. This is serious."

I felt my cheeks redden, not with embarrassment, but with mounting anger. I explain my little… episode… to them, and not _one_ of them explains any of it to me. Instead they say the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. That they're vampires.

I felt myself harden. "If you aren't going to put forth _some _explanation to that… episode… then you could at least not _joke_ around. Do you really think so little of me?"

They were silent. Not shocked, just allowing me to rage at them. Somehow this riled me up even more.

"God, why don't any of you _say something_? I can tell you _know_! Say something, damn it!"

Then Alice spoke, her voice quiet. "I _was_ saying something. You weren't _listening_."

I glared at her, beginning to dislike the girl.

"Do you want to hear it, or what?" Alice said, coldly.

"Not if it's lies." I shot back at her.

"That's okay, then. Because they're not." she said smoothly, crossing her arms.

I stared back at her, silently fuming. She took that as a go-ahead.

"We think, well_, I_ think, you were having a memory from a past-life."

I couldn't resist snorting. Alice just put up a finger and said, "Let me speak."

"You, Indie Lane, are the reincarnate of Bella Swan. She was a … _friend_ of ours a long time ago. She's… not… with us anymore."

Edward twitched and closed his eyes, looking like he might throw up. Alice looked away from him, and continued.

I broke the silence. "Well, I've never had one of those…" I searched for the word.

Alice filled in the gap for me. "Flashbacks," she said quietly.

I narrowed my eyes. "_Flashbacks_ before. Why did I suddenly have one now?" I challenged her.

She rose to the challenge, unhesitant. "I think _we_ triggered it. Bella met us before, just like how you've met us now. We are the missing link. The thing that connected _now_… with _then_."

"And why did I have _that particular_… flashback?" I quizzed her, unrelenting.

Alice answered me coolly, "Well, that was all _Edward_."

My gaze flicked towards his face. He looked torn.

Alice continued. "You had your flashback just when Edward was introducing himself, and your flashback was _about_ Edward _introducing himself_. Don't you see? It was the whole 'link' thing again."

I became shockingly aware that my heart was thudding like a lumberjack again, and my blood felt hotter than it was healthy to be.

I was actually starting to believe her.

"We really _are_ vampires, Indie." Alice's voice was soft now. Comforting.

"We are all around one hundred years old." Jasper spoke now.

I opened my mouth, closed it. When I finally spoke, my voice sounded higher than usual. "What about this Bella? Was she a vampire too?"

Jasper answered me, his eyes grave, "No. She was as human as you are. Vampires are immortal. Bella died."

Jasper broke the slight pause that had arisen. "Remember this morning, at the park?" he asked me.

I nodded. It was weird to think that that had happened only this morning. It felt like a whole life ago. I heard Emmett snort with laughter.

Alice continued, a smile twitching around her lips. "You didn't run into an invisible wall. You ran into Jasper."

My mouth fell open. "What? What are you talking about?"

Jasper spoke, "We vampires, can run… _really_… fast. So fast that you wouldn't even see us coming, if you weren't paying attention."

My eyes flashed, "I was paying attention! I didn't see anyone!"

Jasper shook his head, "You were looking at the trees, remember?"

I found my voice. It sounded hard. "Prove it."

Jasper's eyes begged me to understand. "Prove what? That we're vampires?"

"Prove it," I repeated.

Jasper sat back. He looked at me with a strangely admiring look. "Fine then. I'd be glad to." He smiled confidently, daring me.

But Alice touched his hand. She spoke very softly, but I listened carefully, I heard her whisper in Jasper's ear, "I'll do it. You stay. She might need… some calming down." They spoke with their eyes.

Alice straightened up. She looked at everyone's face, and even I could read what she was saying with her eyes.

_Ready to show her? _

The set of her jaw said something else.

_There's no going back now._

Alice suddenly unbolted the door. A current of icy wind lashed against my face. I felt Alice's cold hand as she gripped my elbow, towing me outside with her.

"Stay here." She instructed me, and I backed against the car with my heart going at a million kilometers per hour. I fixed my eyes on Alice's back, as she skipped lightly to the opposite end of the car park, going faster than I thought possible.

A little, black-haired figure waved her arms madly at me, and when I squinted, I could see her lips moving. I couldn't hear a single word.

But when I peered through the still open doorway to Jasper's face, he was talking at a normal speaking volume. "No one's looking. Go now, Alice."

With a shock, I realized that Alice and Jasper could hear each other, _from impossible distances away._ My eyes widened. I thought that was what Alice had wanted to show me, but there was more.

Jasper, seeing my expression, leaned up to my ear and chuckled softly. "Now, Indie, watch carefully. You won't believe your eyes." I heard Emmett snicker loudly in the car.

_Something really special is going to happen, right now._ I thought.

I was right.

I strained to fix my eyes firmly on Alice, and she blew a kiss to Jasper.

And then, she disappeared. I gaped, raking my eyes over the car park, for any sign of her. Finally, after a minute of frantic searching, I realized that there was a blurry figure flitting here, there, so fast that I couldn't define the solid outline. I knew it was Alice.

I blinked, and suddenly Alice was right in front of me, blocking the weak light, and grinning her head off. She reached out a hand, and touched my shoulder.

Her face fell, and she looked a bit concerned, "Are you alright, Indie?"

Strangely, I found that I was. "Yes, I'm… I'm okay now."

As I looked around at everyone's face, confused, something just registered in my mind.

"What did you mean, when you said that 'she might need some calming down'?" I asked Alice, wary.

My gaze fell on Jasper's face. He looked sheepish, and I zeroed in on him.

"What have you been doing to me? Did that mushroom soup I had for lunch, have a _different_ type of mushroom?" I asked him, suspiciously.

That cracked Emmett up, and he burst out laughing. Rosalie smacked his arm, and sighed to herself that her husband was an idiot.

Jasper grinned, and spoke, "Some vampires have powers… or rather intensified talents, or characteristics, from our other life. Mine is… to basically… control your emotions. For example, I can…" His eyes gazed into mine, and I suddenly felt a rush of calm.

I was surprised as my knuckles loosened, and my pulse slowed.

"… Soothe you. Make you calm." He finished with a small smile. "That was what I did before, why you weren't too freaked out." My eyebrow twitched.

I began to doubt myself. That could've just been a coincidence.

Seeing my dubious expression, he continued, "Or make you blind with rage."

I sat ramrod straight, as burning fire ripped and tore through me, and I clenched my hands into tight fists. I felt anger bubble up my chest, and felt my cheeks glow red. I repressed the overpowering urge to gouge out Edward's gorgeous eyes. My eyes narrowed, and I let out a short huff of agitated breath. I tried to stifle it, but it was useless.

Emmett's lips twitched, and I heard him mutter to Rosalie, "I remember when he did that to me once. Edward dared him. I snapped all the carriages along Main Street in half."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but lovingly.

Jasper's gaze lost its intensity, and I felt the now welcome surge of calm envelope me. He leaned back against the window with his arms behind his head, looking pleased with himself.

Emmett leaned forward, his voice eager, "My power, is obviously -" and here he flexed his impressive muscles. "- Strength." He flashed his teeth at me.

"You heard how I snapped those carriages in half… well, they were made of spindly matchstick wood, and well, I've bulked up quite a bit since then."

Rosalie rolled her eyes again. She finally lay down her magazine, and flicked back her hair. She smiled a dazzling smile at me, one that belonged on the cover of her discarded _Vogue_ magazine.

"My talent, or power if you wish, is quite obviously beauty." She stated in her caramel voice. There was no hint of modesty in her rich voice.

"Ah, I can see you're wondering how beauty could ever be considered a power… you might even be judging me as _vain_." She laughed a little mockingly. "Well, it _is_ a power, and it will always be a power. A very dominant, manipulative power… and it works _so_ effectively. I have other people – men in particular – _right_ where I want them."

I heard a deep, rumbling growl vibrate from Emmett's chest.

Rosalie ignored him, continuing coolly, "Under my thumb."

That was when she should've ended her little introduction, but unfortunately, she continued, "You know, I'm said to be the most beautiful woman ever to have graced this earth. The infamous Da Vinci even asked to paint me. He chased me all over the country to try and find me, and when he did, oh, what a disappointment! Not my beauty, of course – I was more beautiful than he could've ever imagined. And you know he had a vast imagination. But it was a disappointment for _him_, because I turned his offer dow -"

A loud sigh interrupted Rosalie's self-centered ramble. I blinked. I had been gazing absentmindedly out the window, to see some students who were just starting to trickle back into class. I turned to see who had sighed. Of course, it was Alice. She grimaced.

"Rose, we've heard quite enough from you… _about_ you, to bore us to tears."

Rosalie glowered at her sister. "Well, she needed to know!" she protested.

"Trust me on this, Rose. She really _didn't_."

Rosalie flicked her long, golden hair, and fluttered her hand in the air as if to ward off an annoying insect. She decided on staring insolently out the window.

"So, anyway," Alice turned to me, her eyes eager, "Want to hear about my power? Don't worry, it's much more impressive than having muscles -" Emmett grinned back at her and yawned, stretching his pecks. Alice grinned back, and continued, " -or simply being good-looking." She flashed an innocent smile at Rosalie, who shot a poisonous look back.

Jasper leaned in and added, "It's actually pretty impressive."

"You won't believe it at first… but… Alice is _persistent_. She'll bug you until you realize we're not lying, and we aren't completely mental." Emmett said.

"Well, spit it out then, you crazy liars," I said, both teasing and wary.

Alice leaned close to me, and breathed, "I can see the _future_."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up.

_Predictable_, I thought.

Emmett leaned over to Jasper. "See? I _told_ you she wouldn't believe it." he stage-whispered.

I burst out, "Who _could_ believe that? And I can hear you, you know!" Emmett sniggered at my sudden mood swing.

I turned to Alice. "Well, tell me my future then."

But before Alice could even say a word, I held up my finger and changed my demand. "No, actually, don't tell me anything about what's going to happen to me. I don't want to know. Okay? Don't tell me."

Alice looked confused. "Well, how am I going to prove it to you then?" she put her slender arms on her hips; unhappy with the situation she was in.

I raked my brain for something.

_Come on! Think! Dad always calls me 'the smart one'! _

"I got it!" I cried out, jumping up in my seat. "Tell me if I'll get detention or not, for skipping class!" I commanded.

Alice's eyes lit up. She closed her eyes, placing one delicate finger to her forehead, and quickly replied, "Yes. Mr Rie, Head of Biology, will catch you sneaking into your next class… You'll get a detention after school…" she petered off, an ecstatic smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her impatiently. I recognized that look; she knew something that I didn't know.

"Nothing." She said innocently. I didn't believe her for a second. She knew something, and she was hiding it from me… and evidently from Edward as well. She refused to look at him. When I tilted my head to look at him again, I saw he had a scrunched up expression on his face. I resisted the urge to laugh. He looked so much like a little kid who was trying really hard to memorize his seven times-tables.

"I'm very confused." I said slowly. Strangely, I didn't feel sick or scared anymore. I had only got a load of weird facts, and a promise of a detention, and I already seemed to have gotten over the delirious flashback.

What was _wrong_ with me?

Alice patted me on the back, her touch cold and unfamiliar.

"Not _everyone's_ told you their talent yet!" she crowed. She waggled her ached brows in Edward's direction, and he muttered something unintelligible.

"Well, get on with it Edward! _Today_ would be nice!" she urged him, teasingly infuriating. He sighed and opened his lovely mouth.

"Indie, I have a… strange talent." He started off slowly, his melodic voice unintentionally suggestive. I waited.

"I… well I can read minds." he said finally. A corner of his mouth pulled up in a gorgeous crooked smile.

"Oh, really?" my voice sounded faint.

"Yes, really. I can only hear what's going through someone's mind at that very instant though. Only their present thoughts."

I felt like I needed to say something before I lost the skill of speech at his giddying closeness, his topaz eyes, his warm, curved lips…

"Um. Muh. So how does that work?" I finally asked.

"Their thoughts… just sound like their voices. So I can recognize them just like how I can recognize someone's voice. But for some strange, frustrating reason, I can't, I -" he stopped abruptly.

I leaned ever closer, my voice a soft whisper, "Go on. _Please_."

He shut his eyes, his fists clenching into tight balls. Then he relaxed, and spoke, "For some reason, I can't hear your thoughts."

I was surprised. Confused. "Am I the first person whose mind couldn't, can't, be read by you?" I whispered.

His face was the picture of pain, "No." he breathed. My heart sank, like a boulder to the bottom of the ocean.

"There was one other girl."

I knew what he was going to say. I just knew it.

"Bella."

Predictable.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, until Jasper lightly shook my shoulder. His voice called quietly in my ear.

"Come on Indie. We better go – you've got a detention waiting for you. Edward will explain everything else to you… he's got a detention too.


	7. angel tears

**Seven**

I tumbled out of the car and into the hallway, shaking off the mud was caked into my sneakers.

Rosalie and Alice went one way, Jasper strode off with Emmett, and as the mood-controller left, I felt numbing hysterics begin to overcome me. But after a second, the independent side of me took control, and soon my racing pulse slowed.

Then I realized that I was left alone with Edward.

I thought maybe I should say something.

I quickly realized that Edward was not going to start the conversation, so I did.

"So…" I said, drawing the word out. "Jasper said you've got a detention… what for?" I tried to make my voice sound mildly interested.

He glanced at me, and matched my tone, answering my question indifferently, "I don't bother getting to class on time - if I ever go at all. And my attitude towards others… has been _less_ than warm."

"Ah," was all I could think of to say.

_I was right. He was a bad boy after all._

Our little conversation died off, and we quickly walked to our next class, Biology, avoiding each other's gaze. We didn't speak again.

But sure enough, just as we reached the door, a teacher who just _had_ to be Mr. Rie tripped around the corner, simultaneously balancing a towering stack of papers in one arm and wheeling a trolley of microscopes in the other. He almost ran straight into me, but thankfully Edward saved the day and pulled me back, to give Mr. Rie room.

He looked at us suspiciously, and, ignoring me, barked a question at Edward, "You're in my class aren't you? You better have a good excuse for being late."

Not waiting for Edward to answer, he turned to me, frowning, "And what about you? I haven't seen your face before," he commented.

I smiled politely and told him, "I'm new to this school. Indie Lane?"

He shoved the stack of papers into Edward's arms before they toppled over, and hurriedly flipped through his roll.

"Jefferson, Kilpatrick, Kooney…" he mumbled, thumbing through the names. "Lane." He found my name. "Indiana Lane? What a pretty name. Pity you're still getting a detention."

He shook his head.

"Miss, a detention before the class had even started. Shocked?"

I raised my brows, not shocked at all.

Mr. Rie turned to Edward. "And it goes without saying, that you, the King of all Slackers, is getting a detention too. How many are we up to now, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward looked elegantly aloof.

"Four this week, Mr. Rie," he said, sounding bored.

The crabby teacher raised his grizzly eyebrows. "Only?" he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Could we _possibly_ get into class now, Mr. Rie?" I asked him, exasperated with the… _eccentric_ teacher.

He glanced at me, "Oh yes, good thinking, ah… Miss."

Along with forgetting my name, he also seemed to have forgotten that I'd gotten a detention as well.

During the class, I dimly remembered several eager people introduced themselves to me, and I would smile back vaguely.

I remembered this one guy, Erik or something, with hair as black as an oil-slick and just as greasy, telling me a tiring number of corny jokes. I also slightly remembered this short girl with big hair, whose name I'd forgotten, towing along a shy girl who was several centimeters taller than me.

But most of my attention was spent on the intriguing boy sitting next to me. My eyes were fixed on Edward's sculpted face, and time flew.

I hardly noticed what was going on around me, yet somehow, I still managed to answer every question any teacher would throw at me, correctly.

When the end of day bell rung, Edward met me outside my Calculus class.

He looked stunning. I almost heard every girl's jaw hit the floor.

Edward, like the Greek-god that he was, leaned against the doorframe, his bronze hair messy and gorgeous…

I could've gone on about his superb appearance for hours.

"Detention time, Indie," he called to me, the voice unintentionally seductive. I turned around to face him. Everyone's face looked baffled, but inside, I glowed with glee. However much he annoyed me, Edward always seemed to dazzle me more.

We had detention in the Chemistry room, with Mr. Rie – sigh – supervising. And being Mr. Rie, instead of giving us work to do, he instructed us to scrub the 'stains' off the tables. Of course, he knew full well that those 'stains' weren't the stains made from spilled chemicals, but the ones created when a permanent marker meets a plastic surface.

It was quiet outside the class; everyone had already rushed home.

I inwardly cursed every graffiti-doer to hell.

As I leaned over a vandalized table, I heard a soft, husky voice behind me.

"I swear I will _never_ draw on a table again."

I turned around, to see a tall, well-built guy behind me. He had dark skin, dark hair, and a beautiful, glinting smile. His eyes twinkled warmly.

I smiled back politely at him, and mumbled back a short reply, "Um hum." And turned back to my desk.

The guy didn't stop. "Is this even legal? To get students to clean tables?"

I turned towards him again. That smile was infectious. I found that I answered back easily, "Ha, this isn't as bad as back at home. The teachers would make us clean the spilled food in microwaves."

He cocked a brow, "Back at home?" After a second thought, he added, "_Microwaves?"_

"Australia. I lived in Melbourne, before I moved here. We bring our own lunches, and sometimes, people need to heat up their food…" I waved my hand limply.

He whistled, "Microwaves. Weird. But hey, wow, _that's_ why you have that cool accent. Impressive."

Mr. Rie chose that moment to make his appearance. "No talking!" he almost shouted from where he sat behind his desk, munching on a donut.

We rolled our eyes, simultaneously, which made me smile.

The guy continued talking anyway. "I'm Jake. You must be the infamous Indie."

I raised my brows, and spoke, "Nice to meet you, but 'infamous'?"

Jake grinned. "You're the new girl who hangs out with the you-know-whos."

He didn't need to say who they were. Wasn't it obvious? I glanced over at Edward, on the other side of the classroom. He was staring at Jake and not even attempting to disguise the look of cold hatred on his face.

Jake didn't look ruffled.

"NO TALKING!" I jumped when I heard the frantic teacher shriek in my ear.

"Ow." I scowled at Mr. Rie, his grizzly face disturbingly close to my own, and rubbed my ear. "You didn't have to yell _right_ in my ear."

Mr. Rie pursed his lips and said, "Oh, didn't I?" and stalked off.

Jake looked at me with a look of admiration, and burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, he does that to everyone." He chuckled.

I smiled back at him. "There's always an 'odd' teacher, right?"

He nodded wisely. "But 'odd' seems to be an understatement for Rie."

From then on, I began to like this Jake guy more and more.

Meanwhile, Edward was looking as though he was in immense pain.

I was still chatting with Jake, when I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. Jake seemed to see whoever had tapped me over my shoulder and he stiffened. I turned around, and looked straight into the marvelous, ocher-coloured eyes of Edward. His face looks strained, and his voice was just as tight when he spoke quietly to me. He ignored Jake.

"Indie, can I have a word with you?" Judging by the way how he was flicking his eyes uncomfortably to Jake, he meant _'alone'_.

"Sure." And I allowed myself to be steered to a private corner of the large lab. Even when Edward positioned himself between Jake and I, I still felt my new friend's curious eyes on me.

Edward backed me into a corner, and at his overwhelming proximity, my heart began to stutter.

"Indie." He breathed. "I don't want you talking to Jacob."

"Why?" I asked heatedly, my voice a lot louder than his. Edward's eyes looked sad. He opened his mouth, then hesitated.

"What is it? You can tell me." I asked him slightly gentler.

Edward sighed, "You won't like hearing it."

"Hearing what? You won't know that for sure, until you tell me." I asked him, getting a little impatient.

"Okay." He sighed, giving up. "Bella…" my stomach dropped, but I straightened my features as he continued, " …befriended a man called Jacob Black… and he… constantly pursued her. She felt guilty. He was her best friend, and I think she… _loved_… him in her own way. But not like that."

"Then why didn't she just…" I petered off, curious.

Then, Edward's eyes flashed. "Because she was with _me_!" his voice breaking at the end. My mouth fell open.

"I don't understand." I whispered. Edward's words came out in a rush.

"Bella and I… _we_… were meant for each other. She was my other half, and we would've gladly _died_ for one another." Here, he shuddered.

I felt like there was a whole lot more that he wasn't ready to tell me.

He leaned close to me, cornering me. But I didn't really want to escape. Edward reached out a hand, and I felt him lightly touch my hair. I heard his whispered words, full of emotion, "I won't lose you again, Bella, not again."

The words tugged at my heart, and I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach.

_He only liked me, because he thought I was Bella, 'resurrected'._

I pushed his hand away.

"Edward. I'm not Bella." I said, perhaps a bit more roughly than I intended.

He leaned back, eyes confused. "You're the reincarnate of Bella. I can see flashes of her nature in you."

I glared back. "Maybe there are, but what about any flashes of _me_ in me? Indie? The person who is in here -" I tapped my chest. "- is _not_ Bella. I'm Indie, _not Bella_!"

He crossed his arms, expression torn. "But…"

I stared back defiantly at him. "This is so stupid! Why do you keep thinking I am Bella? Are you crazy or something? My name is _Indiana Lane_. This is all me. I'm happy with who I am. _Don't_ try and change me!" I hissed at him.

He stepped back, wounded, and I felt a rush of regret.

"I'm sorry, I know this must be very co - confusing for you, but I wasn't trying to…"

My eyes softened, and I reached out a hand, pleading forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. It's just that… people always try and change me, and I… I don't like it."

Edward's eyes were miserable, but he nodded in understanding.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered to him. He nodded again. I took a deep breath.

"Does your family, Alice… and - and Jasper…" My chest clenched as I thought of my closest friend I had here. "Do they only like me… because of – of Bella? Or do they really like me for _me_?"

Edward didn't reply. My heart sank. He reached out a hesitant hand, and this time, I welcomed it. We hugged, and suddenly everything seemed okay.

"What are you two lovebirds doing over there?" Mr. Rie called from the front of the classroom. We broke apart. "This is a _detention_, not a hotel."

This caused a flurry of stifled laughter, and I blushed. With my face burning hot, I walked back towards the desks, and resumed scrubbing the scratched desks. From behind my curtain of dark hair, I saw Jake glaring knives at Edward. This time it was Edward who ignored it.

I hoisted my bag onto my shoulders, and began walking home. It was beginning to rain; just those annoying spittle that would somehow find their way directly into your eyes. I pulled my hood over my head, and quickly made the short walk back to the Dorm House.

Just when I was about to walk through the House, I felt someone watching me. I turned around, and saw four people huddling under a tree together. There was a girl with lanky hair over her face, and three other boys - all wearing dirty, dark, over-sized coats.

One boy was staring at me, but he had pulled his hood over his head. All I could see were his grey eyes, staring straight at me. I looked away, suddenly unsettled about it. I pushed through the door and forgot about it.

I was in my dorm room, wondering how I had gotten through my first day, when I heard a loud knock on the door. I heaved myself up from where I was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ yet again, and walked slowly towards the door.

Maybe it was Jasper, coming to say hi.

Or… but I refused to think of the _other_ name.

But when I opened the door, I got the shock of my life.

A man with too long, dark hair was standing in my doorway, with a blinding grin on his face. He had the same blue eyes that I had, and he was grinning his head off.

"Scotty!" I screamed, throwing my arms around him.

"Hey," he said, laughing.

Several doors had opened in the hallway, and I glimpsed many gossipy faces peeking around the doors.

"We better get you inside. Paparazzi watching." I joked, eye-balling the eavesdroppers until they lowered their gaze and shut their doors again. I hauled him inside the cardboard box of a room.

"How the hell did you get here?" I asked him, practically bouncing around where I sat. Scott collapsed onto the worn-out couch, and after realizing that it was hard as cement, he rubbed his backside and stood instead.

"I just wanted to see how my little sis's going." He answered, grinning broadly at me.

My expression was deadpan.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Is that really such a crime?"

I slowly raised one eyebrow. I knew that couldn't be it.

"Okay, fine." He gave up. "I'm here because Mum and Dad wanted me to go 'check up on you'" He used his fingers as apostrophes.

I gasped. "You flew to _America_, to _check up on me_?"

He nodded, leaned back, and placed his arms behind his head. "I'm only here for a few weeks, but pretty much, yeah," he said comfortably.

I couldn't have been more stunned. "You actually listened to _them_?"

He knew what I meant. Mother and Father Dearest.

He looked sheepish. "Well, they bribed me."

My mind whirred as I wondered what could be big enough to make a guy in his last year leave his school and go across the globe to a tiny town. Just to _check up on his little sister_.

"What did they do?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

He suddenly flashed an excited grin. "What do you _think_?"

I suddenly knew what he had been bribed with, and when Scott dug into his pockets and finally extracted a couple of silver keys, my guess was confirmed.

"A car!" He crowed with glee, looking as happy as a kid in a candy store.

He then proceeded to go on about precisely what type of car it was, what kind of tires it had, the _exact _shade of the windshield wipers. I nodded in the appropriate places, and every time he paused for breath, I would gasp in sisterly pride.

Thankfully, after a few minutes of his animated monologue, I heard another knock. Scott followed me to the door, still describing his new love.

Jake was standing in the door, the arms of his shirt rolled up, the buttons under his collar undone.

Scott fell silent, and put his arm protectively over me, glowering at Jake.

"Hey Indie." Jake greeted me warmly.

Before I could answer, Scott butted in roughly, "What do you want?"

Jake ignored him and just raised his eyebrows at me.

He went on, speaking only to me, "You forgot your jacket at detention. I was just bringing it over to you." His eyes flicked from me to Scott.

"Here you go." He muttered, shoving my jacket into my hands. For some reason, he looked resigned.

"Thanks," I said, slowly.

Finally, just as he was turning away to leave, I clicked.

"Jake! This is my _brother_, Scott."

Scott leaned back; crossing his arms across his chest, and didn't offer his hand. I glared at him and spoke, "Sorry, he's not usually this _rude_. It _must_ be jet-lag."

Jake grinned back at me, much happier. "So, you're not…" he trailed off. He didn't have to say it to make me realize what he meant.

…_together?_

"No," I replied dryly. "Because that would be both illegal and extremely disturbing."

Behind me, Scott snorted.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, hey, Indie?"

"Sure," I answered.

Before Jake had even moved from the doorway, Scott shut the door in his face. I turned to him, annoyed.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Scott. Seriously. He's a friend." I scolded him.

He glowered darkly at me. "Yeah, he seemed very _friendly_ to me." he hinted.

I put my hands on my hips. I asked, impatiently, "What? What is it?"

"You might think of him as just a friend, but I'm pretty sure he wants a little more than that." Scott fired back at me.

I glared at him, "And how would you know? You only saw him for five seconds! Hell, you don't even know _his_ name."

"He was looking at you like you were… a piece of meat!"

I was surprised. "I hadn't noticed that." I commented.

Scott just pursed his lips.

I decided to make up with him. I hated fighting with my adorable, over-protective older brother.

"You know, Mum's right when she says that we're as hot-headed as each other," I teased him, poking him in the ribs.

He smiled. "Nah, I'm with Dad. You're _way_ more stubborn."

I faked a look of outrage, and we settled down on the couch together to watch yet another re-run of _Friends_.


	8. misunderstanding

**Eight**

"I'm beginning to wish Mum and Dad didn't give me a car. I mean, I can't even use it, here." Scott grumbled as we walked to school together. It had been a couple of weeks since he had first arrived in Lianna, and he was leaving in just under a week.

Scott lived a couple of rooms down from my room in the Dorm House, and with him there, I began to feel well and truly at home. Scott told me that the parentals had insisted that he attend school with me, so as not to fall behind in his VCE year. Scott had quickly fitted in with a group of jocks, and he sat on a different table from me. I, of course, sat with the Cullens.

Jasper and I became very close, and I felt so comfortable and just _myself_ with him. Jasper told me that Alice thought my relationship with Jasper, was as close as her relationship with Edward. I was flattered. We understood each other. I know, I know, it could just be his 'power' talking, but I didn't think so. Jasper promised me, very earnestly, that he wouldn't influence my feelings unless he thought my head was going to implode. Those were his very words. He made me laugh.

Of course, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all very friendly towards me, but Jasper and I had a connection.

Their parents were nice.

One time, Carlisle found me bumming around the house with Jasper, and he didn't seem surprised to see me there at all. I couldn't help but notice his stunning good looks, and his wide grin that spread across his face.

He shook my hand firmly, and I immediately felt safe with him. A second later, Esme appeared beside him. She looked unnecessarily happy to see me, and her voice cracked with emotion when she introduced herself. Jasper stood with his arms crossed, and a blinding smile on his face.

I liked them.

I hadn't had another 'flashback'.

It was strange. I seemed to have a… _selective acceptance of facts._ I believed that the Cullens – Edward included – were vampires. How could I not? That inhuman speed, and their most definitely inhuman beauty… But I still did not fully believe that I was some reincarnated Bella. Sometimes I believed it, but then I would immediately label _them_ as crazy, or myself crazy.

That first and only flashback – of Edward introducing himself - kept replaying itself in my mind. The details didn't seem to dull or fade over time, the way most memories should. I couldn't sleep.

Jake didn't have any classes with me, but he always managed to see me at least once a day. He was so cheerful, and he made me laugh. Jake would walk me home every day, with Scott walking on the other side of me, shooting evil looks at Jake.

When I didn't find my brother maddening, I found him sweet.

Jake was always in high spirits and a good friend but he was never more than that.

Meanwhile, Edward acted very careful around me.

He was perfectly polite and friendly, and whenever I would ask him a question, he would answer me. He smiled at me, but never touched me again if he could help it. It was a stark contrast to the passionate embrace during that Biology detention.

When I finally got the nerve to ask Jasper why his brother was acting like that, he answered me as though it was obvious, and he said as much.

"_Isn't it obvious, Indie?" he had said to me. I shook my head. I was confused. _

_Jasper gave an exasperated sigh and told me, "He doesn't want to scare you off. Edward's stupid like that sometimes." _

_After a second thought, he added, "Or maybe he's trying to give you a chance to not choose him."_

_I frowned, "What do you mean, choose him? Choose him for what?"_

_Jasper stared at me, his mouth falling open. Now he was really looking at me like I was deranged. He said, "He likes you!"_

_My heart began its predictable roller coaster ride and I scrambled to sound normal. I asked Jasper, trying to sound casual, "Yeah, but don't you like me? You don't act all…" I struggled to find the right words. "… hesitant around me."_

_Jasper looked at me, and explained to me as though I was slow, "I like you just as a friend, Indie. I don't think Edward likes you the same way."_

_I swear my jaw was touching the ground. Seeing my expression, Jasper burst out laughing and joked, "You're a real village idiot, you know."_

As I walked with Scott, letting him complain about the small-towness of Lianna, I thought back to that conversation. Of course, it made sense, but then my _selective acceptance_ would kick in. Sure, I _could've_ mistaken Edward's shyness as detachment, but then again, maybe Edward was so detached because he really _didn't_ like me. He didn't want to raise my hopes. I screwed up my eyes in frustration.

We began to cross the road.

A washed-out red car with dark windows had slowed down as it got to us, but it was still inching jerkily forwards, as if annoyed at having to wait for us. Seeing his obvious impatience, I didn't hesitate to hurry across.

It was a misunderstanding.

Perhaps my body language wasn't clear enough, or the driver's wasn't, but we both decided to move at the same time.

Just as I took a step onto the road, the car gave a burst of speed and nudged forwards. I heard a low oath and I felt strong arms pulling me back.

I stumbled backwards with Scott's arms securely around me. I heard an ear-splitting screech as the driver in the red car stomped on the brakes.

Only when I was safely standing on the pavement did my body finally decide to pump in the adrenaline. My heart raced. My legs felt like jelly.

"Are you okay? Did it hit you?" I heard Scott's urgent voice, his face anxious.

"N-no, I'm fine." My voice trembled at first, but I was quickly recovering from the shock.

Scott released me, and his expression was suddenly tight with anger.

Over Scott's shoulder, I saw the red car edging forwards again. _That_ infuriated me.

_He didn't even care! He was just _so_ busy,_ I thought sarcastically.

It was only when Scott hit the top of the car with the palm of his hand that it stopped jerking forwards and stopped still. A boy with skin problems and a bad haircut ducked nervously out of the car.

Scott seemed to be thinking the same way I was. He shouted at the pimply driver, "Hey, man, when you almost hit someone, you don't just _drive off_!"

The guy didn't say anything. Scott's eyes narrowed and he shoved him in the shoulder. "Aren't you even gonna apologize?" he asked him furiously.

Students, on their way to school, stopped to stare at us. I thought I glimpsed a bronze-haired boy staring at me from the small crowd, but when I looked again, he had disappeared.

Finally the other guy spoke, mumbling to the ground, "I …didn't hit her…"

Scott shoved him again, this time hard enough to make the pimply guy stumble.

"_Luckily!_ You're walking along a thin edge, man." Scott hissed.

I woke up. I decided to intervene before Scott did something he would regret. He was so easily pissed off. I hastily walked towards where Scott was clenching his hands into fists, and stepped between them. "It's okay Scott. He didn't hit me. No harm done, see?" I tried to calm him. Scott looked at me, and rocked back on his heels, unsure.

The spotty guy shot me a look of intense relief and thanks, and apologized profusely to me. "I'm so sorry! I was kind of in a rush for something and I didn't really think you were going to go, so I just drove and… I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I'm really sorry…" I let him scramble for a minute, but then I put up my hands.

"Stop." I sighed. My indignation at his attempt to simply drive off, melted. And I continued, "It's nothing. Just an accident."

He smiled nervously at me, but Scott butted in, saying brusquely, "But it better not happen again."

As he got back into his car, Scott glared at him. I pulled him away, rolling my eyes. He swore at the driver, still angry, but I said, exasperated, "Scott, he didn't even touch me. You're making it out to be a bigger thing than it really was." We walked towards school.

He eyeballed me. "It could've been worse, Indie! The thing with you is that… you always take things too lightly!"

I muttered under my breath, "Get over it, Scott."

"What? Didn't catch that," he asked, sarcastic.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

It was at that moment that Edward came to my side. I hadn't realized he was there; he was so quiet. It was only when I saw Scott glance past me that I turned my head to see Edward walking next to me. His eyes smoldered, and it wasn't until I ripped my gaze from his mesmerizing eyes, that I realized that he looked extremely worried.

Even so, it was a welcome change from his usual detached demeanor.

Then I mentally slapped myself for being so selfish.

His ocher eyes bored into mine, and my heart did its usual dance.

"Indie, are you okay?" His words rang with sincere concern.

"I'm fine. It was nothing." I repeated.

His brow furrowed. "Are you sure?" he probed seriously.

I exhaled loudly. "_Yes_, I'm sure."

Edward seemed to approve. "Well, if you're okay… I'll see you later then." And with that, he turned his back and walked away, his bronze hair on fire in the sun. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"What's up?" Scott asked casually, stealing glances at my hidden face.

"Nothing." I mumbled into my face. I sighed again and yanked my hair back into a messy ponytail.

When I looked up, Scott looked at me curiously. Then, slowly, a wide grin etched itself into his face. He looked amused.

He jumped back, and pointed a finger me. "You like him!" he crowed.

I yanked his arm to make him keep walking, and answered back too quickly, "No, I don't. He's just a really annoying, up-himself idiot who has Bio. with me."

Scott looked at me in that patronizing way that was just _him_.

I sighed wearily and said, resigned, "It's _that_ obvious isn't it."

Scott just snickered. "Yep." He dragged the word into two syllables.

I was silent. Scott spoke, "If you like him… then…" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I flicked the back of his head and said, "I thought you hated everyone who I liked."

"No, I _dislike_ any guy who likes _you_, but only when you don't like him back." He corrected, grinning. I snorted.

"But Edward doesn't even know I _exist_!" I moaned, despairingly.

"Edward." Scott repeated, sniggering. I shot him a look. "Gay name," he commented.

But then he said cryptically, "I thought _you_ were meant to be the perceptive one."

I grumbled, "No, I'm the _smart_ one."

He let that one slide, and continued, "_Edward_ likes you. Trust me on this."

He seemed to think the same way that Jasper did.

* * *

_Jasper…_

I was just leaving home with Alice to get to school, when Edward rushed towards us. His expression was unreadable… and his emotions were too mixed to decipher.

"Indie almost got hit by a car this morning," he said.

Alice was immediately beside herself with worry. Panic exuded from her.

She hadn't sent his coming, I realized.

"How could you not _see this coming_?" Edward hissed at her, mimicking my thoughts. Alice was dumbfounded. She said faintly, "I don't know."

"Is she okay?" I asked the most important question.

Edward blew out in frustration. "Yes, she's fine. It really was nothing; not nearly as bad as when…" I knew what he thinking.

The big, blue van careering towards Bella, tires locked and skidding across the ice…

Edward whispered, "Is Indie's life just going to be a re-run of Bella's?" he asked us. Fear was emanating from him. I didn't know what to say; I didn't know the answer. It was Alice who spoke, "No."

Edward turned to her, his eyes pleading for answers. Alice continued calmly, "It won't be a re-run. They live two different and independent lives… it's just that Bella's _soul_, if you will… is in _Indie_. There are some similarities between their character, but you must've realized that there are huge differences between Bella's life and Indie's life." Alice ticked off all the subjects on her fingers.

"Bella would find something to trip over on a flat surface - Indie makes a daily habit of sprinting _through a forest_. Bella was very sweet - Indie's a little… feistier. Bella lived with her father, Indie lives by herself with her brother over to visit, Bella had brown eyes, Indie has indigo eyes, Bella's car accident was a whole lot more dangerous than Indie's little -"

Something that Alice had said niggled at my mind, and I grabbed Alice's arm to stop her talking. She turned to look at me curiously.

I spoke, suddenly excited, "Haven't any of you realized that the colour of Indie's eyes sometimes looks different? Sometimes indigo and sometimes more blue?" I probed.

Edward looked at me as if to tell me to go on, but Alice looked resigned, as if she knew what I was going to say. Which of course, she did.

I continued, "I have a theory about that. You remember when she was having that flashback, in the cafeteria? Well, Indie's eyes looked _blue_. And on that first day, in the forest, when she was running, I remember Indie's eyes to be _indigo_."

Alice looked doubtful, but Edward looked shocked. Even though I knew they understood what I was saying, I concluded, "When Indie is more like Bella, her eyes look blue. And when she's more like Indie, her eyes look _indigo_.

Edward nodded, but Alice still looked skeptical. "I don't know… maybe it's just the light…"

I shook my head, frustrated. "Indigo, Indie? Bella, blue? Remember how… well, _pretty_ she looked when she would wear blue? It makes sense, Alice!"

"Coincidence?" Alice tried.

Edward's eyes tightened, and we watched as he disappeared.

"I think he believes _me_." I said proudly.

Alice rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Indie…_

I lounged in my chair, my head propped up with my hand. I heard Mr. Book - an appropriate name for my history teacher – as he droned in the background. He was talking about Henry the VIII and his six wives. What a man-whore.

But boy he was ugly. Mr. Book had handed out photocopies of old Henry, and I stared at his heaving beer-gut and great ham of a leg with disgust.

Why were all his wives called Catherine? It was like their mothers all copied one another's list of baby-names. I looked away from the picture.

Then again, maybe it was just an artist's impression?

How could you know the past,_ for sure_? Unless you were actually there… as a primary source… I refused to think about it anymore. Everything I looked at reminded me of my own life.

I blew back a strand of my hair, and absentmindedly scratched an elegant 'EC' into the table for the ninth time.

I longed to know more about Bella. She seemed so mysterious to me. I didn't know what she looked like; I didn't even know what her voice sounded like… In that flashback, I – or rather, _she_ – was so absorbed with Edward that she didn't even say a single word. And of course, I couldn't see her because _I _was _her_. If that even makes sense.

She was an anomaly.

But I couldn't blame Bella for being so speechless. I would've been like that, had Edward turned the hypnotizing power of his eyes on m–

"Hey there." Someone interrupted my train of thought. I wearily looked up… into the warm, friendly eyes of Jake Black.

He was leaning with his elbows on the table, his face just a few inches from me, grinning at me. Shocked by the closeness of his face, I threw myself backwards, and I heard the high-pitched screech as my chair scraped itself along the floor.

I winced as I slowly looked around the classroom. Everyone was staring at me. Mr. Book was had a look on his face like when a baby would relieve itself in your arms. "Sorry." I said loudly. After a slight pause, the teacher resignedly turned back to the board and normal conversation started up again.

Meanwhile, Jake was silently cracking up at me. I hissed at him to sit down, and he lounged comfortably in the empty chair next to me.

I leaned over and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

He whispered back in my ear, his mouth closer than was needed, "I changed classes. An exchange student's coming to my class, so I got kicked out. And guess where I landed?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "Here."

I thought for a second, and then whispered back, "You know, you just answered your _own_ _rhetorical question_? Pretty sad."

He snorted. I commented, "I haven't quite forgiven you yet for that stunt before."

"What stunt?" he asked feigning innocence.

"Don't pretend you don't know. When you came in and put your face right near mine, and I basically deafened everyone in the room with my chair."

"Oh, _that_ stunt."

I restrained myself from strangling him. "Yeah. Well, everyone already thinks I'm a _freak_, and now they know _for sure_ that I'm a freak."

Jake cocked his brows and answered, "Who thinks you're a freak?"

"Everyone!" I burst out louder than I intended. A few people swiveled around in their seats to look at me, and I ignored them.

"No…" he said slowly. "No one thinks that. Everyone _likes_ your… how can I say it nicely… _liveliness_. And I know that for a fact. The girls don't know what to think of you – you're a strange combo of sweet and feisty. Not to mention you're prettier than all of them." He smiled his lovable smile, and I felt myself blush.

I wondered why I had to blush now when Jake complimented me, when I didn't blush before when I split everyone's eardrums.

Jake continued, "And half the guys in my class pant after you." He wrinkled his nose, his expression suddenly dark. I couldn't help letting out a loud "Ha!" of incredulity. Guys? Liking me?

"I don't believe it. You know Jake, lying is a sin. You'll get sent to hell," I snickered. "Guys do _not_ like me. Guys like blondes with big assets."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "I'll prove it to you."

I matched his tone. "Oh yeah, how?" I sniggered.

Jake leaned back, and answered confidently, "I'll get every guy who likes you to write his name on a list, and I'll give that list to you."

I immediately stopped laughing. "_What!_ Don't you dare!" I hissed.

"I _do _dare. I think it's a pretty good idea, don't you think?"

I stared at him in outrage.

"How am I meant to act around anyone on that stupid list? I'll have to avoid them! And as if they'll take it seriously! There'll probably be random names like John Howard or Dorothy the Dinos -" I babbled.

"Who's John Howard?" Jake asked, interrupting my panicked protestation.

"Who_ cares!_" I burst out.

He grimaced. "Well, seeing as you think that no guy likes you, then you shouldn't be expecting _any_ names, _hence_, you have nothing to fear, hey?"


End file.
